Gundam Fate, episode 7 - Rest in Peace, part 2: Friend
Friend Continuing from the battle of ZAFT and Orb, the Earth Alliance army had arrived from the west for unknown reasons; once the Nova had gotten closer to the battle, Sabre had explained the reasons why they're here to all of the nearby ships and mobile suits, stopping the attacks for brief moment. Once Sabre had finished the explaination, he had given a warning to the ZAFT army telling them to leave or else both them and Orb will be attacked by the surronding Earth Alliance army; but due to the stupidity of a few soldiers, they caused the Earth Alliance to attack both Orb and ZAFT; among the Earth Alliance army was Sven Cal Payang in the GAT-X105E Strike Noir, being forced to fight in the war, he had no choice but to follow orders so he had joined Sabre's group knowing that it was going to be the least bloody path. During the battle, in Plant, Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato had finally gotten to the Strike Freedom unnoticed but right after they had launched out of the station, the alarm had went off and made ZAKU chase them down; they soon made it to the launch pad to get to space and launched off as fast as they could, but even though they made it out, the ZAKU were still chasing them. After getting through some of the mobile suits, they were trapped in the middle without any way to escape; coincidently, the Junk Guild ship, ReHOME was nearby, and after seeing that the Strike Freedom was trapped, Lowe Guele had gotten into the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame and saved Kira and Lacus in the Strike Freedom. Knowing that they needed help, Lowe let them hide in the ReHOME until they reached Andrew Waltfeld in the Eternal or Murrue Ramius in the Archangel. Back at the borders of Orb, the battle had gotten worse, with Fayt Gray gone, there was no one to lead the Alpha Team and the morale of the 2nd defense line had gotten almost low enough for ZAFT to go through without any problems besides the Earth army. After seeing the Crescent Moon having so much of a struggle, Sabre was so annoyed that he went to help Ryubi fight off some of the ZAFT mobile suits; not soon after, the Accel went straight to Ryubi again destroying another barrage of Orb mobile suits. Sabre then got in Race's way and had a short fight; after Race had tried to get away from Sabre, Sabre went straight to Race and got himself killed with a stab to the cockpit, angering Ryubi even more. Suddenly, Ryubi's SEED was activated and he went berserk, destroying most of the ZAFT and Earth Alliance mobile suits along with Accel's right leg, arm, and wing. The episode then starts to finish with the 2 armies retreating with Sven saying something to his captain. Then the episode ends with the Orb army cheering and Ryubi crying for the loss of his future brother and his childhood friend.